New York Encounter
by GilmoreGirlsxx
Summary: Rory is spending her Winter Break in New York. She meets Jess for the first time. This takes place at around Season 3, and she's going out with Dean. Please write some reviews, I always love to hear your opinions! LIT
1. The Walk By

Title: The Walk-By

Summary: Around early season 3. Jess never moved to Stars Hollow. Dean and Rory are still going out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters are based from the CW network show, Gilmore Girls

Chapter 1: Passing By

As she sat there chewing on her delicious steak and seafood dish, she thought about all the changes that had happened over the past year. First off, one year ago she would not be eating something this tasty if her dad was the one paying for the meal. It seemed that Sherry actually became a good influence on him. She really got him on track and Rory was glad for the two of them, even if it had hurt her mom.

Secondly, she didn't have a baby sister a year ago. Gigi was the reason she came to visit. She'd seen her, talked to dad and Sherry, and now she was ready to go and enjoy New York. Maybe check out some book stores.

"Dad, would you mind if I took a stroll around the city? Just to see if there are some books out that I've been looking for."

"Sure Rory, I could see you staring out the window this whole time. I thought you'd want to go somewhere. Just be back by nine, please. The streets can get sort of dangerous."

"Okay, see you then."

She loved to people-watch. So while she was walking on the sidewalk, she took in the diverse city goers. An extremely pale lady in bohemian-style clothing went by, "Probably a painter," she thought to herself. The next one to go by was a workaholic, after that it was a wannabe actor, and then she saw a guy about her age, maybe a little older.

Rory couldn't quite figure him out. The leather jacket made her instantly think he was an angry rebel, but then she saw his eyes and saw a sensitive side to him. Apparently he noticed her eyes as well, because she looked quickly away with flaming cheeks. She checked to see if he was still looking at her. He was. With that quick glimpse of him Rory saw how cute he looked, with his hair spiked messily and the unique way he walked. She shouldn't be thinking about him. Not when she remembered how jealous Dean would get if she even looked someone's way.

So, she decided to get him out of her head. She took out her list of books she'd been meaning to get. Within five minutes she came across a quaint book store and walked through the door.

---------------

Jess followed her. He didn't know a thing about her, and yet he was very intrigued. He found out that she liked to read. That was obviously a plus to him, seeing as how he had a paperback copy of Howl in his jacket pocket. He always took a book along with him everyday.

"$22 and 42 cents," said the cashier.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't have enough," she said as she looked through her purse. "Could I come by tomorrow with the money?"

"Sure, that'd be fine."

So, she'd be back tomorrow. A plan was already starting in Jess' mind.

He watched as she went back through the door and onto the street. He then walked up to the cashier and asked if he was hiring. The cashier looked pretty distracted, but said yes. The place, as small as it was, was bustling with people everywhere. It definitely looked as if he needed the help.

"You start tomorrow. Try and be here before 10 a.m."

"Alright, I will. Thanks, again."

He didn't say thanks often, but he needed to stay on this man's good side if he was going to work there. He had to see that girl again.

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! This is my first fanfiction so please write some reviews! I always need ideas for the story so please tell me them. **

**I'll put Chapter 2 up tomorrow. )**


	2. In Her Head

Title: New York Encounter

Summary: Around early season 3. Jess never moved to Stars Hollow. Dean and Rory are still going out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters are based from the CW network show, Gilmore Girls

Chapter 2: In Her Head

Rory got back to her father's lavish apartment that night about twenty minutes before nine. She thought she should check in on her mom.

"Hey, mom!"

"Hey, kid. How's it going in your new home, with your new family?"

"This is not my new home. I'll be back in Stars Hollow soon. "

"Mmmhmm."

"And as for this being my 'new family,' well, who can I watch all those Rob Schneider movies with? You and you only!"

"Yep, I guess. Chris has nothing on me when it comes to the Schneider mockery. So how's it going, really?"

"Well, I haven't done too much lately. I mostly just hung out with my new family and then found a book I'd been looking for, which I didn't have enough money to pay for. I'll definitely be back with the money tomorrow. What about you?"

"I'll ignore that 'new family' reference and go straight to telling you that I've been watching Kirk clean our gutters."

"Hmm, this could be an entertaining story. Continue."

"Well, he's only fallen down once since this morning. Although he somehow managed to get himself covered in dirt from head to toe. My guess is that he put it on himself to make it look like he's been working outstandingly hard. Always has an idea, that one. But that's really about all. Obviously Dean's been calling like a maniac to see if you're coming home early. But aside from that, life's been pretty boring without my girl!"

"I should be home in about two days and we'll for sure do something that night. I'm pretty tired now, though, so I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, mom can take a hint. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"You too, goodnight."

She shuffled around getting ready for bed. She then lay in her bed, and in a moment fell asleep. She didn't have dreams of her mom or Dean, but of the guy she'd seen just for a minute. He shouldn't be in her head, but he most definitely was.

The following morning Rory woke up at around nine. She lazily got out of bed and went to take a shower. She quickly gobbled up her french toast, and flew out the door, eager to get the book.

"10:30 and she's already here. She must be pretty enthusiastic about reading." Said the cashier to his new employee.

"Who?" Jess asked, as he whirled around to recognize just the girl he'd been hoping to see.

"Oh, she came in last night to get…" Jess was no longer listening. He was now intent on the beautiful brunette, standing just feet away from him. She seemed to be reading the back of an autobiography.

As he approached her, she turned. Before he could speak, she said, "Could you help me find a book I've been looking for Mr.…?"

"Mariano, first name is Jess."

"Jess."

"And yes, I'm very glad you had to ask what my name is. It's much better than the alternative."

"Which would be what?"

"Me wearing an extremely lame nametag."

Rory giggled softly. She wasn't sure if it was actually funny, but hearing his voice just made her excited.

"So, do you think you could help me find the book?"

"Sure, what's the title?"

"Oh yeah, it's called Howl. I'd never been able to find a non-used version in my town."

"I knew you were from out of town."

"How?"

"Most people aren't this friendly in New York City."

"Oh." She blushed.

"No, it's a good thing."

"Oh." She smiled.

"So, where is this place where they only give used books out?"

"It's an extremely small town in Connecticut."

Was it just her, or did she see his face fall ever so slightly? Maybe her town was a little farther away from him than he had been hoping. "No," she thought to herself. "He probably already has a girlfriend. Why would he want to see me?"

"Have I heard of it?"

"Probably not."

"What have you been doing to occupy your time here?" Jess asked her as he searched through the shelves for her book.

"Mostly just hanging out with my family."

"Oh, sounds dangerous."

"The truth is, I haven't really been able to experience New York the way I wanted."

"Which is what way exactly?"

"I don't know, an adventurous, lively, and thrilling way. Except if you knew me, you'd know I'm about the opposite of all that."

It was remarkable how she could talk so easily with a guy she'd just met minutes ago. Rory was pretty sure he was thinking the same.

"Well, the reason you haven't experienced the city in that way, is because you haven't been hanging around me!"

"Oh, really." She said in a flirtatious way, although she definitely didn't mean for it to sound like that. Or did she?

"Yes, as a matter o' fact, I have something planned for this evening that would fall right into that exciting way to experience NY category of yours."

"Hmm, you don't really seem like the planning type, but what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I could tell you but, then it wouldn't be very mysterious. And mystery is exciting. So, why don't you just come with me?"

Rory accepted without even thinking. This wasn't a date, right? It was just someone whom she met at a bookstore, who was going to guide her around. At least this is what she would tell Dean if he asked. It was odd how quickly alibis were thought up in Rory's mind once she had started seeing over-protective Dean.

"What time should I meet you?"

"How about at 8. Since we both already know where this place is, we should meet here."

"Good plan. I'll see you then." She said.

She then strode out, but not before Jess could ask her name.

"Rory," she said loudly enough.

As she walked along the streets, she realized that she still hadn't gotten her copy of Howl. "Oh, well," she thought. "Jess wasn't a bad distraction."

**Hope you all liked this chapter!! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. I'll try to post chapter 3("Experiencing New York") tomorrow or the next day. **


	3. Experiencing New York

**Title: New York Encounter**

**Summary: Around early Season 3. Rory is on Winter Break and is still going out with Dean. Jess is still the cute bad boy, we all love. hehe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters are based off the CW/WB show, Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 3 - Experiencing New York**

Jess tried to busy himself with other things, but all he could think of was the girl he just learned the name of. Rory. He was so deep in thought that he almost jumped when his boss interrupted his thoughts.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see you've been working very hard, and since there seem to be a grand total of zero customers in the store, you can take the rest of the day off."

"Wow, thank you. What time should I be in tomorrow?"

"Same time. Have a good rest of the day."

"Yeah, you too."

Jess was surprised at how nice this whole 'getting a job' thing was working out. His mother, or Liz as he was used to calling her, had always encouraged him to do something worth while. Sure, she was a flake and could never keep a husband, but he did know she cared. Jess just didn't always show how much he cared to Liz. He got tired of her problems and difficulties. There was always something she claimed would be a great change for them, but it never ended up that way.

His thoughts switched to how he was going to resolve his problem of where he should take Rory. Sure, he'd said he had it all planned out, but she was right. Being an 'organizer' was definitely not how people would describe Jess Mariano.

----------

After Rory's meeting with Jess, she had a lot of time to muse over the fact that she had skipped two of Dean's calls this afternoon. So, being Rory, she naturally felt guilty about it.

She had been walking around town all morning and into the early afternoon trying to find a nice restaurant that fit her mood. She finally found one. It was a pleasant sidewalk café, which was hard to find considering the busy streets of New York City.

Right as she sat down to her charmingly antiqued patio furniture, her phone rang. "Guess who?" she said to herself sarcastically. She contemplated whether she should pick it up or not. She decided after "missing" two calls already today, she'd better pick up.

"Hey, Dean!" she said, trying to muster up some excitement for her boyfriend.

"Hi, Rory. I've missed you. How come you missed my calls earlier today?" You could easily hear the suspicion in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just never heard it ring." She said quite convincingly, especially considering it wasn't true. She knew she had deliberately not picked up earlier.

"Oh, well, that's okay. So, what are your plans for tonight?"

Wow, he just asked the worst question possible. The one question she'd sort of been dreading to answer.

"Well, I met someone at a bookstore this morning, and mentioned how I hadn't had a clue about what to do or where to go tonight. They said they'd be happy to sort of guide me around tonight." She told him. Whew, that was easier than she'd thought.

"Okay, well as long as it's not Tristan guiding you around, I'm fine." He said with a little chuckle.

Along with the chuckle was a hard edge to his voice. She knew the Tristan and Dean rivalry all too well. Ever since the Chilton dance, where they'd met, they had not spoken highly of each other, to say the least.

"Of course not. Listen, a waiter is coming this way and I'm starving, so I've got to go!"

"Yeah, I know you. You're always starving. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Love you."

"You too, bye!"

--------

Jess felt a weight lift off of his shoulders right after he got a confirmation on one of his ideas. He had asked a friend of his if he could get him and Rory into a backstage party for Metallica, who happened to be playing that night. His friend who got a job as a bouncer for that party, said yes. As long as Jess wouldn't get into trouble, everything would be fine, he had told him earlier.

It was five o'clock. There were still three more hours until he met up with Rory. He decided to busy himself by going to various record stores around the city and then reading in the park.

-------

Rory went home after seeing a small play that afternoon. She told her dad where she'd be going, what time she'd be back, and not to worry about her. She had said she should be back before one, seeing as how she had a train to catch at nine tomorrow morning.

She quickly went to her guest room, picked out different outfits, and tried them on. She finally decided on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a blue scoop neck top. She dabbed on some lip gloss and added a bit of mascara, and she was done. Rory knew the blue shirt and the mascara together made her eyes pop.

She tossed on a fitted denim jacket and advanced toward the door.

------

As planned, they met at the bookstore at eight o'clock.

"You look good tonight." Jess said.

"Thank you," she said. She knew her face was turning bright red.

"Sure, so should we get started?"

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that. Remember, mystique!"

"Okay. So, how far away is this place?"

"It's only a couple of blocks. I'll point out some cool places on our way."

It seemed like for every place Jess pointed out, there was a funny memory that went along with it. He kept her laughing until they reached the entrance with, what seemed to Rory like a never-ending line.

"How're we going to get in here?"

"Don't worry."

He marched straight up to the bouncer, who couldn't have been over nineteen or twenty, smiled, and he let them through.

"Oh, swanky place." She said, full of sarcasm.

She tried to take it all in. The atmosphere was smoky, with magnificent red lights flashing everywhere. Music was pounding through the seemingly hundreds of speakers. Overall, it was an odd combination of run-down and hip. The setting grew on Rory in minutes.

"Well, you know, only the best for Miss Rory… Wait! I don't even know your last name."

"Gilmore." She told him

"As in, Happy?" he joked.

"Sure, we'll go with that."

"At least now I know I can buy you some golf clubs for your birthday." He said with a smirk."

"Very funny," she said smiling." How did you even get us into a place like this?"

"I have my connections."

"Oh, right, right, mystery."

"Exactly. So, do you want to check this place out?"

She nodded in agreement, and they walked around the enormous building, listening to the music on their way.

They decided to sit down at one of the extremely high tables. They were about two feet in diameter. Jess told her he was going to get them some drinks and would be back soon.

----

Jess knew Rory wasn't a party girl and decided to get her a non-alcoholic drink. He thought he should follow suite. He told the bar tender to pour two Cokes.

Just when he set down the first ice cold glass, a sixteen or seventeen year-old swooped in and took it.

"Hey, thanks man." The blonde said with an annoying grin on his face.

"Ass." Jess muttered under his breath. Any other time he would've gone straight up to the jerk and taken it back, which probably would've led to a fight. Not tonight, though. He told his friend, the bouncer, he wouldn't cause trouble. Also, he wanted to impress Rory.

**Not much of a cliffhanger there, I know. I wasn't planning on ending the chapter there. I'll try to finish their date/outing, whatever you want to call it, in the next chapter. Also, I do realize most backstage parties don't start as early as 8 o'clock. Lol. It just fit into the time frame.**

**I think I will title Chapter 4 as "Abrupt Goodbyes." I'm not positive, though. It sounds kind of bad, but I don't think the chapter will turn out that sad or anything. I'll try to upload ch. 4 tonight or tomorrow. Keep reading!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really enjoy hearing what you have to say. Please keep sending them!!!**


	4. Tristan

As Rory was contemplating what ring of hell she'd be sent to for spending time with someone other than her boyfriend, she noticed a familiar, chiseled blonde approaching her table. It was Tristan Dugray. Instantaneous recognition came with him wherever he went which, apparently, was New York for the time being. Tristan's title given to Rory on her first day at Chilton had not impressed her, and their friendship had not gotten any better since. Of course, his obsession with taking her out had never ended and still continues to agitate Rory. This exact annoyance is what prompted Rory, instead of politely waving, to shield herself from his gaze by doing a complete 180 and turning towards the stage. Why did he have to be at this exact place, just as Rory was beginning to have fun?

--

Jess returned with the promised refreshments and a slightly sour look on his face.

"What's with the face?"

"Some jerk just took the drink I ordered so I ended up wasting valuable time I couldv'e been spending with my favorite little tourist waiting for another."

"Well, I'm not sure who this tourist you speak of is considering I've been here many times, but I know I didn't mind waiting a couple extra minutes," said Rory with a smile.

"I'm deeply sorry, you just do not look like a native," he said with a chuckle.

"I may not be a native but I'll have you know I've been to New York many times before," Rory stated defiantly.

"Sure, sure. So what brings you to New York this proclaimed 'many times'," Jess questioned.

"Mostly to see my dad. But for this specific visit, to see my new baby sister."

"And to meet me as well, obviously," he said smirkingly.

"Yes, of course. You and your books anyway," she said, returning the smirk.

"Oh, so you only like me for my possessions, not my personality? Ouch."

"I'm sorry to hurt your ego but, yes that's it," Rory said smiling.

"Funny, funny girl," he laughed. "So tell me more about this family of yours."

She gave the entire story to him and he seemed to be listening intently the whole time. After hearing her long tale of her mother's early pregnancy and far away father, Jess felt safe to tell her his own family story. His was much more devastating and she wondered how he could stay so strong all of the time.

"The girl who has a long distance relationship with her father and a mother who had her at age sixteen, meets the boy who's never seen his father and whose mother is a complete wack job. What a good pair we make," Jess said.

"Quite an interesting one," she said as they stared at each other for quite a bit longer than she'd anticipated.

--

Tristan was sitting at a table not far at all from Rory and Jess'. He'd caught their cute moment with jealous eyes and, to him, the moment was far from adorable. After walking past Rory with the drink he'd taken from the guy who'd apparently been Rory's date, he sat down, looked around, and Rory caught his eye. At first he didn't believe it was her. Why would good, little Mary be at a scene like this? But the more he noticed her, the more he became positive it was her. This was definitely shaping up to be an interesting vacation, and he was sure a little contact with Rory's mystery man would be even more fun.

**LOOOONG hiatus! I'm sorry! But hopefully, since it's summer vacation I'll have tons of times to write more chapters! I forgot how much I missed this and I don't think I'll be able to stay away from fanfic that long ever again.lol Hope you all like where this story's going! And just for the record, I LOVE Tristan so even though he's seeming like a jerk who hasn't changed at all since we all last saw him in season 2, it's just goin with the story. But I really do like Trory stuff so nothing against that! Please send some reviews ya'll!**


	5. Abrupt Goodbyes

As Jess gazed at Rory, he felt a stare coming from another table where, much to his chagrin, sat the blonde boy who'd stolen his drink earlier that evening. Why would he be staring at them? Jess noticed how long Rory and he had gone without speaking and decided to not make her feel awkward. He was beginning to really like her and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away.

--

Rory felt the stare as well, but she did not have to look round to see who it was coming from. She knew it was Tristan, after his many advances toward her, who else could it be? Rory just hoped dearly he wouldn't carry his cocky self over to where they were sitting. She was having too good a time for him to ruin it. She knew Tristan too well to actually believe he wouldn't stride over to her table and "rescue" her from, what he would call, a terrible choice of dates. She decided to take action before Tristan could develop a plan to break up her enjoyment.

Just as Jess seemed about to begin another conversation, Rory asked if he would like to leave and go somewhere new, like a coffee shop.

--

Jess didn't hesitate to answer affirmative to her question. He was starting to dislike the blonde boy more and more as he continued to stare at their table. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it.

--

As they walked along the streets, with the conversation never lagging, Rory began to wonder why Tristan would be so territorial of someone he'd never once gone out with. She chalked it up to him disliking moments when he didn't get what he wanted and moved along, participating in her and Jess' lively conversation.

--

Jess was enjoying their conversation immensely but he couldn't help but wonder if Rory had noticed the boy staring at them as well. He decided to just ask her, as Jess knew he would not be able to shake the image of the blonde boys' blazing eyes on them.

"I was just wondering if you noticed a blonde guy sitting at the table near us."

"Well, yeah. He kept staring at us all through the time we were there it seemed like."

Well, that was easy. He thought he was being a bit paranoid about the staring, but apparently Rory had noticed it, too. He just had one more question that had been going through his mind he felt he should ask Rory.

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"Well, yes," Rory said grudgingly.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes," Rory stated hesitantly. "His name's Tristan Dugray and he goes to my school. He's one of the most arrogant people I've ever met but somehow he rules our school's social scene."

"Isn't that how it always is?"

"Seems like it. Since the beginning of my attendance at Chilton, where I go to school, he's had this odd obsession with trying to go out with me. I guess he got jealous when he saw me with anyone other than him," Rory explained.

"Well, that explains the creepy, Twilight Zone staring," Jess laughed

"It sure does," Rory chuckled.

--

When they reached the coffee shop neither of them had been to, ordered, and found seats, a thought came to Rory's mind. She'd forgotten all about her search for Howl!

"Oh, no. I just remembered I still haven't gotten my copy of Howl! I'm leaving early tomorrow morning on the train, too, so I won't have time to pick one up," she said with a sad face.

"Well, you can just have mine. It's not brand new by a long shot, but it's got the right words in there, plus a couple of my own," Jess told her.

"Since my hunt for a new book always seems to end in vain, I guess I'll have to take that ratty, old book off your hands," she said with a smile.

He handed the copy to her from his back pocket and she quickly flipped through it. There were notes written everywhere, all throughout the book. Rory had always prided herself on being quite the reader, but it seemed to her that Jess was equally as interested in literature as she, if not more so. Jess was always surprising her and she was liking him more and more.

"I see you read a lot."

"Yeah, well, don't let it get around. It'd ruin my street cred like that," he snapped his fingers, "if anyone found out about this. Let's let it be our little secret."

"It'll be safe with me," she said smiling.

He returned the smile as they continued to gaze at one another inching closer and closer. Rory knew she shouldn't feel this attraction to him but she couldn't help it. It seemed that the more she learned about him, the more interested she became. The fact that he read often was just the icing on the cake.

As the distance between her and Jess could not have gotten any closer without contact, Rory noticed out of the corner of her eye a familiar stare. Tristan was looking with surprised eyes through the coffe shop window. What was he doing here? And at the worst possible moment! She would kiss Jess just to show Tristan she would never be for him. But as she was just a miniscule length away from Jess' lips, a shining bit of metal caught her eye. It was the bracelet Dean had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Guilt instantly flooded her. She quickly pulled away. What was she doing here? She couldn't do this to Dean. Despite his stalker-like tendencies, he was still her boyfriend.

"I- I'm sorry I've got to go." The words rushed out of her mouth as she hurriedly gathered her belongings and stood up.

"Rory, why?"

"I just- I've got to go. I'm sorry," she looked at him with an apologetic look oozing from her expression.

She rushed out the door before Jess could question her actions. She strode past Tristan at the window, and caught a bus right as Tristan was about to catch up to her. She looked out the window and saw Jess looking hurt at the entrance to the coffee shop looking at Rory. She gave him what she hoped was an extremely sorry look and then noticed a figure advancing quickly toward Jess. Once the figure stepped into the street light, Rory knew. It was Tristan. Before she could see any interaction between the two, her bus turned the corner.

**Hehe, cliffhanger. This chapter was bit long but at least it makes up for that measley chapter 4 I put up. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to post the next chapter very soon! Please leave some reviews, I always love hearing what ya'll have to say! **


	6. Conflicted Feelings

Tristan was puzzled. He'd started out his night normally by going to whatever cool event was happening in town that night and ended up getting into a fight with some punk he didn't even know. He always got in fights. This was nothing new. But, why would he get in a brawl over a girl who was so far from fitting into his usual dating category? He had regularly kept an eye on Rory during their days at Chilton but, for some reason, something just sparked in him when he saw her that close to the rough looking teenager. He didn't know what it was. He never felt this compulsion to be with someone like he did that night. He loved the feeling and hated it at the same time. He felt he had to have her and no inferior guy was going to get to her before him. He would make sure of it.

--

Jess had ended his night in a very similar way to how he typically did: with a bruised lip and nasty, black eye. After Rory had abruptly left him at the coffe shop, he felt hurt and confused, feelings which were very foreign to him. And then, out of nowhere, he saw a strong, tanned arm swinging his way. It hurt like hell and he wanted to get rid of the feeling as quick as he could. First, he stood up to see who his psycho attacker was. He saw the same blonde, arrogant guy he'd seen staring at him and Rory. What if he was the reason behind Rory's hasty departure? Anger rushed through his vains as he wound up for a hard hit to his smirking, cocky grin. The boy's face turned to an intense look of hurt. Never having felt so satisfied with a short punch, Jess felt he had gotten at least a little victory that night. He guessed the boy wasn't used to getting hit so hard. "He must've been a private school boy," Jess thought with contempt.

Jess was sure there would have been more blows to the blonde boy's mocking face if he had not seen the cops come, sirens blasting, around the corner. They both got one last look at eachother and sped off in opposite directions. Jess fled back into the coffe shop and saw his old copy of Howl sitting on the table where Rory's fingers had last graced the cover. He picked it up and rushed back to his house where he planned to turn on Tool and just sleep.

When he got home though he was surprised, but not as surprised as most teenagers would normally be, to find a cop in their slightly run-down apartment. The large, burly policeman was standing, talking animatedly with his mom. He could never tell if the force was coming for him because of some fight, or for his mom because she regularly "forgot" to pay the bills. This time it seemed to be Jess who was in trouble. The cop was finished conversing with his mom and walked, with a scornful look toward Jess, out the door.

"Where have you been? It's past one in the morning," an enraged Liz questioned.

"When am I ever in before 3? You should be comending me for being so early tonight!

"Well, maybe I would if I wasn't getting cop calls in the early hours of the morning."

"What do you care? You were probably just out with your guy of the week anyway," Jess said with his temper rising up again.

"Do you even want to know what the cop was here about," his mom inquired in her surprisingly loud voice.

"Probably you just forgot to pay the gas bill again."

"Jess! You got into another fight at school and this time the damages were really, really expensive." said Liz

"Yeah, well, what can you do when a kid with half the intelligence level of a normal human calls people ass holes and then gets handed back a paper with a fat, red F on it?" Jess realized that, even as he was saying it, it was a pretty bad excuse. The truth was he just couldn't stand the guy. There was no real reason, except for the fact that he was angry and pissed off that day.

"Jess, you can't keep doing this. I don't know why you're like this. Stealing, fighting, and staying out til however long you please. I don't know what to do," said Liz in a slowly resigned voice.

"What are you going to do? Ship me off to 'nam?"

"No. I've been thinking about this for a while and I think you need to go spend some time with your uncle in Connecticut."

He didn't understand how things could keep going from bad to worse this night. First, he never got to say goodbye to Rory, and now he was getting sent to live with an uncle he didn't even know. He knew it was just his mom giving up on him and, without any other ideas, deciding to make him someone else's problem. Jess couldn't stand to be in the same room with her so he just looked at her once more and walked right out the door onto the 2 A.M., crowded New York City streets towards the park across the street from the train station drenched in nighttime shadows.

--

Rory was exhausted and could not think anymore. She had been racking her brains trying to get rid of the thought of being with Jess again. That's all she really wanted right then. She didn't want to be stuck walking up the stairs to her father's apartment. She wanted to be with Jess. But the only problem was she shouldn't want that. Dean had always been there for her and she had no reason to back out on him now. She couldn't figure out what to do. And, why would Tristan have been so interested in the two of them tonight? She just didn't understand and was just sick of thinking about everything. She went into the apartment and found her father lying on the couch, obviously waiting for her to get home, snoozing. She took a blanket and covered him with it. His eyes fluttered open as they recognized her face.

"How was your night," he dad asked with a tired tone.

Rory thought about this. How _was_ her night? She didn't want to get into it, all of her conflicting feelings about Jess or Dean, Jess or Dean? She couldn't think about it anymore. She would have a whole train ride to ponder that question but, for now, she answered with a, "Fine. Tonight was just fine. Now go to sleep, dad. I'll see you in the morning."

--

**Sorry! I know it always takes me a while to get a new chapter up! Hopefully this will curb some J&R appetite for a bit until I can post the next chapter! I promise to make more happen in the chapters ahead. Thank you guys for reading! Please review!**


End file.
